Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle – 415-letnia córka gargulca. Jej pierwsza lalka została wydana w ramach serii "Basic Vol. 4". Jej zwierzątkiem jest gargulec Roux. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w filmie Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy, a webisodach w Polsce w odcinku – Upiorny taniec. Osobowość Rochelle czasem "obraża się na cały świat". Twierdzi także, że jest bardzo ostra jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń (prawdopodobnie tak samo jak Gargulce z legend). Z książki Przyjaciółki na Zabój wiemy, że Rochelle (tak jak wszystkie gargulce) uwielbia wszelkie zasady i reguły i rzadko kiedy je łamie. Wygląd Rochelle ma różowe włosy z lazurowymi pasemkami i prostą grzywkę opadającą na czoło. "Skóra" potworki stworzona jest z kamienia, prawdopodobnie marmuru. Oczy Rochelle, jak i usta są w odcieniach koloru różowego. Jej twarz jest trochę zwierzęca ze względu na uszy, które wyglądają jak rogi. Posiada też drapieżne skrzydła. Jej styl ma smak paryskiej mody z nutką przestarzałych elementów, które dodają jej ponadczasowości. Klasyczny potwór left|250px Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów. Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach. W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Relacje Rodzina Jak na razie, nie wiadomo zbyt dużo o rodzinie Rochelle. W książce Przyjaciółki na Zabój ujawniono, że Rochelle ma babcię, również gargulca. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Rochelle są Ghoulia Yelps i Robecca Steam. Miłość Chłopakiem Rochelle jest Garrott DuRoque mieszkający w Upioryżu, jednak zerwali ze sobą kontakt po jej wyjeździe do USA. Od chwili przeniesienia się do Salem, obiektem jej westchnień stał się Deuce Gorgon. left|100px Zwierzę Domowym zwierzątkiem Rochelle jest gargulec - gryf o imieniu Roux. Jest bardzo potulny i ponad wszystko uwielbia się bawić. Z pamiętnika dziewczyny możemy się dowiedzieć, że jest jej od momentu wyklucia. Razem z nią odatrasza gołębie. Lalki Basic V4 Rochelle_Goyle2.jpg|Lalka Rochelle Rochelle-rys.png|Oficjalny art Rochellle.png|Rochelle w serialu * Linia:' 'Basic V4 ' * Wydanie: maj 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3650 Rochelle ubrana jest w sukienką sięgającą do ud. Jej pasiasta góra jest czarno-biała. Dwa górne paski zastępują ramiączka sukienki. Czarno-różowy dół ozdobiony jest bardzo ciekawym wzorem. Przypomina on trochę gotyckie kolumny. Buty dziewczyny na wysokim obcasie mają szary kolor. Są ozdobione rzeźbieniami. Pod butami Rochelle ma różowe, kabaretkowe skarpetki. Lalka ma na sobie również czarny pasek, kolczyki, naszyjnik i tiarę. W pudełku znajduje się również szara torebka, figurka Rouxa, szczotka, stojak oraz pamiętnik Rochelle. Scaris: City of Frights Rochelle_Goyle_new_.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_SCOF_art2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0381 Włosy Rochelle upięte są w sięgającą do bioder kitkę. Na czubku głowy lalki, widnieje szary berecik, ozdobiony różową kokardką. Dziewczyna ma na sobie różową sukienkę z czarnymi ozdobnikami (m.in. podobizną wieży Eiffla) oraz rajstopy w czarno-szare paski. Buty Rochelle są koloru różowego. Do pudełka dołączona jest szara walizka z różowymi ozdobnikami, oraz dziennik podróży. Dance Class Rdc24.png|Lalka Bez tytułu.jpg|W websoidzie * Linia: 'Dance Class' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: BBR89 W tej serii włosy Rochelle upięte są w koka. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi ponadto czarna tiara, spod której wystają dwa kosmyki włosów. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowy kostium, ozdobiony czarnymi nićmi. Znajduje się na nim również przeźroczysta spódniczka w czarne, ukośne paski. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, na różowych koturnach, a ponadto, ozdobione czarną kokardką przy kostce. Na nogach Rochelle znajdują się również białe skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa, bogato zdobiona torebka. Ghoul's Night Out RochelleGNOdoll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: 2013, 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC09, ? * Numer modelu: BBC10, BBR96 W tej serii Rochelle ma grzywkę podzieloną na dwa kosmyki. Oba znajdują się po obydwu stronach twarzy. Oprócz tego, związane są srebrnymi spinkami w kształcie Fleur-de-lis. Szyja dziewczyny przewiązana jest szalem w czarno-białe paski. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę wiązaną na jednym ramieniu. Jest ona ozdobiona białymi, czarnymi i różowymi wzorkami, a także ozdobiona różowymi falbankami - przy rękawie, nad pasem, przy biodrach i na końcu ubranka. Na obu rękach Rochelle widnieją różowe, połyskujące nałokietniki. Buty dziewczyny to różowe, bogato zdobione sandałki na srebrnych obcasach. Do lalki dołączona jest różowo-czarna torebka, różowa kosmetyczka, srebrna fiolka perfum, różowa iTrumna oraz pamiętnik. Meta Timeline * 22 września 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Goyle Rochelle. * 30 grudnia 2011: strona internetowa Walmart przygotowuje się do wydania nowych postaci: Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecci Steam i Jacksona Jekylla. * 11 lutego 2012: pierwsze lalki z serii Main V4 zostają pokazane światu, podczas, gdy lalkę Rochelle zastąpił kształt z tektury. * 13 lutego 2012: profil Rochelle ujawnia się na stronie Zabójczy Piątek Trzynastego. * 28 lutego 2012: Rochelle zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Purrsephone i Meowlody. * początek kwietnia 2012: wydana została pierwsza lalka Rochelle. * początek kwietnia 2012: oficjalny art Rochelle zostaje ujawniony. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Profil Rochelle zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Rochelle zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. * 5 września 2012: Rochelle pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii książek Ghoulfriends w książce Przyjaciółki na Zabój. * 29 listopada 2012: Rochelle pojawia się w webisodzie Korytarze mają oczy. Ciekawostki * Jej hasłem jest "Ponadczasowe piękno w kamieniu". *Jej nazwa tłumaczy się na "Mały kamień". *Rochelle pokazana na targach zabawek, drastycznie różni się od produkowanej lalki: jej skóra jest bardziej nakrapiana, jej kolczyki są takie same jak kolczyki Ghoulii w serii Gloom Beach , brakuje jej tiary. Ręce również wydają się znacznie większe niż u produkowanej lalki. *Chociaż oficjalna grafika przedstawia ją bez kolczyków, lalka je posiada. *Mieszka w katedrze w Notre-Dame. *Kiedyś chodziła do Liceum Gargulców - Granitowa. W książce "Przyjaciółki na Zabój" mówi że jej poprzednia szkoła to "Echole de Gargouille". *Z książki Przyjaciółki na Zabój wiadomo, że często się kłóci z Venus Mcflytrap. Kategoria:Gargulce Kategoria:Rochelle Goyle Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Nieśmiertelne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie o różowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o różowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Scaris:City of Frights Kategoria:Roux Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Ghoulfriends forever Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:The Halls Have Eyes Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Postacie o włosach z pasemkami Kategoria:Przyjaciółki na zabój Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach Kategoria:Dance Class Kategoria:Postacie mieszkające w Upioryżu